


Bathtime

by UnsealingKale



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anxious Link, Baby Fic, Bathtubs, Body insecurity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Uncomfortable Link, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsealingKale/pseuds/UnsealingKale
Summary: Rhett wants nothing more than to help his husband feel better after the birth of their first child. *slight title change





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write an mpreg fic after recently being inspired by some posts on tumblr, but I ended up with this instead. I have been in a little bit of a writing slump lately, so this is just about it for me right now.
> 
> How did Link get pregnant and have a baby? I’m leaving that up to you to decide. Anything is fine with me. :)

Link was curled up on the couch, trying to focus on the television screen in front of him. He wanted to relax while little Oliver slept, but it was hard to get comfortable enough to forget about the aching soreness in his lower body. Their baby was almost two weeks old, and he was still in so much pain from the delivery. He whimpered when Rhett walked into the room, earning himself a worried look. Rhett sat down beside him and touched his thigh. “Doing okay?”

“Yeah. Just achy,” Link answered, trying not to sound as pathetic as he felt. He wasn’t sure if he succeeded or not.

“What can I do to help?” Rhett asked, as he stroked Link’s skin through his loose fitting joggers.

Link smiled softly at Rhett’s request. It was one that had become very familiar to him over the last few months, beginning when he had started struggling with morning sickness and acid reflux during his pregnancy, and becoming more and more frequent as the weeks had gone by and he had grown bigger and more uncomfortable. He couldn’t say how much he appreciated those words and Rhett’s willingness to follow through on them and do anything he could to help, but in this case, there was nothing that Rhett could do. “Thanks, but I don’t think you can do anything to help. The doctor says I’ve just got to keep being patient while my body heals. I just wish it would hurry up.”

“I know one thing I can do to help make you feel better,” Rhett said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Gosh, no.” Link slapped at Rhett’s hand. “Don’t even talk about that right now. Ugh. No way.”

“I know you don’t feel up to that kind of stuff.” Rhett said. “Don’t worry. I was just going to say that I’ll run you a bath to soak in if you want me to.” Rhett rested his hand on Link’s thigh again, giving it a squeeze. “How does that sound?”

“It sounds wonderful,” Link admitted, but then he immediately took it back. “Or maybe not. I don’t know if that’s safe. I don’t want to get an infection. Just let me call the doctor’s office and ask first.” He started to shift himself to get up, but Rhett held up his hand to stop him.

“It’s Saturday, Link. They won’t be in the office,” Rhett reminded him. “I looked it up before I came in here, and Dr. Google says it’s fine. Here, look.” He dug his phone out of his pocket and held it out for Link to see.

Link scanned the information and turned it over in his mind. A bath did sound nice, and the website Rhett showed him was a reputable one. “Okay, but I can do it on my own. You need to get some rest too.”

“I want to take care of you,” Rhett insisted, his voice going soft as he moved to help Link up from the couch. “Maybe I’ll even get in with you.”

“But what about Oliver? He-“

“Shh, don’t worry. How much longer do you think he will sleep?”

“Maybe another half hour or so,” Link answered, shrugging. It would be a while yet before Oliver formed anything resembling a regular sleep cycle.

“All right, so we should have enough time, but if we hear him cry, I’ll go, okay?” Rhett offered. “You stay and enjoy the water.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Link asked, as he buried himself against Rhett in a hug, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder like it was made just for him.

Rhett returned the hug without answering, holding Link close for a long moment. “Come on. Let’s get you in the tub before he wakes up.”

————

Link didn’t complain when Rhett helped him undress, leaving his body exposed to the cool bathroom air. He wanted to give himself over and enjoy being pampered, but then he looked down at himself and sighed in frustration. He pinched some of the flab that covered his stomach, wondering when the swelling would go away completely and he would stop looking like he was still a little bit pregnant. His middle looked like lumpy mashed potatoes, and he hated it. Even his hips and butt were more padded than they used to be. He had loved being pregnant and watching himself expand as their baby grew inside of him, but he was so ready to have his old body back now. He used to be in shape, and now he would have to work hard to get back there.

Rhett gave him a soft look through the mirror as he shed his own clothes. “Isn't your little belly cute?”

“Cute?” Link repeated, wrinkling his nose. There was absolutely nothing cute about his belly or the rest of his body right now. “I don’t think so. I’m kind of...ugh all over.”

“Well, I think you’re cute. In fact, you’re so much more than cute. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, Link, and you carried my baby right here, under your skin. That just makes you even more beautiful.” Rhett touched Link’s stomach, rubbing small circles like he had so often done when Link was pregnant. “And I don’t want you to so much as think anything bad about how you look right now. Do you hear me?” There was a gentle threat in Rhett’s voice, but Link just snorted and wondered how Rhett could always make him feel better.

“I hear you,” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he leaned up to give Rhett a quick peck in the cheek.

When the bathtub was full and steaming, Rhett helped Link get in and sit down. “Oh, the water feels wonderful,” Link announced, as his aching muscles immediately began to relax. He leaned forward to make room for Rhett to get in behind him, and then he settled back against his husband’s chest. “I feel better already.”

“Good,” Rhett said, as he bent and pressed a kiss to the nape of Link’s neck, sending shivers through the smaller man. “It’s not too warm, is it?”

“No. It’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Link closed his eyes, feeling blissed out as the water soothed him and supported his body. After a few minutes, Rhett began to gently massage him, his fingers working out Link’s sore spots. Link sighed with the sheer relief of his touches. His mind slipped towards sleep, but he fought it, wanting to stay awake so he could enjoy this time with Rhett.

“Does what I’m doing feel okay?” Rhett asked.

“Oh, Rhett, it feels so good. Please don’t ever stop.” Link blushed as he realized how desperate he sounded, but Rhett just chuckled warmly against his ear and continued kneading his exhausted body.

By the time the water cooled off and their fingers and toes had gone pruney, every part of Link’s body felt better, from his neck to his lower body, soothed by Rhett’s massage and the warm water. “I love you,” he whispered, suddenly finding himself weepy with how much better he felt. “You’re so good to me, and I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

“Hey, you don’t need to repay me. We’re equal, love.” Rhett encouraged Link to turn around in his knees so he could kiss him, pulling him into his arms. “Besides, I’m pretty sure having a baby ranks higher than giving a simple massage.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right about that,” Link agreed, loving the way they could tease each other like this. He wiped away his tears and sighed against Rhett’s lips, feeling absolutely loved and wanted. As he kissed his husband and thought about their infant son asleep in the nursery, he was pretty sure he had never been happier.

“Come on,” Rhett said, as he stroked Link’s back and smiled. "Let's get out of here before we both get hypothermia. We’ll definitely be doing this again soon."

Link reluctantly pulled himself away from Rhett and stood, carefully stepping out of the tub and onto the plush rug on the floor. Rhett got out behind him, and they took turns toweling each other off. As soon as they finished getting dressed, a soft cry came from the nursery, easily heard thanks to the open doors. 

“Oliver is awake,” Rhett said, as he smoothed down his shirt.

“Oh, that’s his hungry cry,” Link said. He began to walk away. “I’d better make him a bottle.”

“I said I’d get him,” Rhett said. He reached out and grabbed Link’s hand, stopping him.

“But we’re out of the tub now. I can feed him,” Link insisted.

“I know, but I still want to check on him,” Rhett insisted. “He’s still brand knew to the world, and you are already such a good dad to him. You have really strong parenting instincts. It’s amazing and beautiful to see in action. It really is, Link. I couldn’t have told you if that was his hunger cry or his poopy cry or his bored cry, but I still want to do my part. So you go relax and let me do this by myself. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Link nodded and bit his bottom lip. “You’re a really good dad too, you know.”

“I hope so,” Rhett said.

“You are. He loves you so much.” Link paused, not wanting to say the next words but feeling unable to stop himself from doling out a warning. “Just make sure you test the milk on your wrist first so it won’t be too hot for him.”

“I will. Relax,” Rhett repeated, as he finally let go of Link and went to tend for their son.

Link crossed his arms in front of himself, trying to tamp down the anxiety that was building up inside of him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Rhett, and it made him feel guilty when he thought about it like that, but he just wanted to be with their baby all the time. He made himself walk to his and Rhett’s bedroom, where he crawled into bed and got under the covers, burying his head in his pillow. He found it easy to start to doze off in the dark room now that he felt better, but he couldn’t quite fall asleep with his nerves on edge.

Several minutes later, the door creaked open. “He ate and then fell right back to sleep on me,” Rhett announced as he padded across the carpet. He got into bed next to Link and adjusted the covers over both of them. “I thought I’d come take a little nap with you.”

“Mmm, good.” Link wrapped an arm around Rhett’s waist and was immediately pulled closer as Rhett wrapped him up into his arms. Link breathed in the familiar, comforting scent of his husband, and his anxiety slowly disappeared as he drifted closer to sleep. He felt Rhett’s lips press against his forehead and Rhett’s chest rumble against his in the darkness. He was too far gone to hear what Rhett had said, but somehow he just knew. “Love you, too,” he murmured, and then he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always wanted and welcomed. :)


End file.
